It is often the case that an organization will maintain a presence on the internet to provide clients, business associates, and other information seekers with inexpensive and readily accessible information about the organization. Currently, the most common method of achieving this type of internet presence is through a website. Because nearly all people have access to the internet in some way or another, a web site can be very effective in exposing the organization to those seeking information about the organization.
A website maintained by an organization can be the repository of a variety of content. Accordingly, it may be practical under some circumstances to reuse content developed for a website in other types of media, such as printed marketing media. Nevertheless, in the creation of these other types of media, not all of the content on the website is of equal value. For example, the contact information for an organization on a website may be more useful in a printed marketing brochure for that organization than content on the website related to applying online for employment. As a result, it may be a time consuming process to sift through the contents of a website to determine which content is most suitable for reuse in a specific application.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.